


Fever and a Panic

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [2]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Angst, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Brendon Urie Mpreg, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Fever, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Brendon gets a fever while pregnant on tour, and it creates some frightening images in his head.





	Fever and a Panic

“Ugh, it hurts.”

Dallon glanced at his boyfriend across the way, but it wasn’t with too much concern. Brendon complained a lot these days. Granted, he had an excuse; He was pretty pregnant, and pain’s sort of in the definition of the word. Dallon still felt bad from him, of course, but there was only so much he could do. They were currently in a van travelling down the highway towards another venue on the tour.

Brendon definitely blamed his current pain on the small child living inside of him. He felt cramped up and a little nauseous since it was a bit of a bumpy ride. His back hurt from the extra weight that he was constantly getting used to (because it kept increasing), and he was just generally squished and sore. He couldn’t even sit in the same positions he used to, never mind lay, and don’t get him started on seat belts. It didn’t help that a headache had just kicked in either, just making everything worse.

By the time they got to the venue, he was tired, irritable, and still in plenty of pain. Dallon helped him out of the van carefully, and he found himself leaning on his arm for support a bit more than he usually did. Dallon noticed the way Brendon was sort of clinging and looked down at him.

“You alright, love?” he asked in a near whisper.

“M’okay…just achy.” Brendon cradled his bump with one arm. “I just need to sit for a minute before we hit the stage or anything.”

“You got it.”

Dallon found a couch, helping Brendon sit down slowly. Brendon winced a little as he hit the cushions, exhaling slowly. He assured Dallon he was okay; He was pregnant, everything hurt. Dallon nodded, kissing his head.

“I’m gonna go get ready for soundcheck. You stay here and relax, alright?”

“Right.” Brendon watched him walk away.

“Call me if you need anything!” Dallon added, before he rounded a corner out of sight.

Brendon sank back into the cushions further, groaning softly as he rubbed the top of his bump.

“Can you just not do that right now?” he requested, getting only a sharp kick in response. “Gee, thanks, you’re so cooperative…you little shit.”

Brendon managed to make it through the show, only slightly worse for wear. He had a sore throat, but he figured it was just from singing. They got back to their hotel, had some dinner, and he was able to fall asleep.

When he woke up in the middle of the night, Brendon felt worse than before. He was covered in sweat and his chest felt heavy, making it harder to breathe. The rest of his body ached too, but not just the pregnancy ache. He was completely fatigued, and, he was almost certain, feverish. This wasn’t good… yeah, that’s obvious, but it’s what his brain could process.

“Dallon,” Brendon said in a hoarse whisper, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm. He had to wake him, he needed help.

Dallon was a pretty heavy sleeper, but a coughing fit that shook the bed was enough to get him up. He immediately sat Brendon up, rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath. Brendon collapsed weakly against him as he finished, Dallon keeping his arm around him. His other hand went up to feel Brendon’s forehead, biting his lip as he made contact.

“Shit, you’re on fire, Bren,” he said softly, almost wincing at the pyretic skin touching his palm. ‘We gotta get you some medicine or something.“

Brendon just made a soft, sort of pained noise, as Dallon laid him back down on his side. He kissed his head, walking out to the bathroom where he’d stashed his toiletry bag. Dallon found his bottle of cold medicine before long, but his eyes fell on the warnings. After a quick scan, he was disappointed to see it wasn’t safe for expectant mothers. No luck there…he’d have to run out to find some more when the sun came up.

Dallon went back to the bed, sitting beside Brendon again.

"I don’t have any meds, babe…gonna have to wait it out.” Dallon brushed Brendon’s hair back softly, looking down at his rosy-cheeked boyfriend with concern. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm…s'owie, Dallon,” he managed softly, with another little cough. “Make the owie stop, Dal,” he added with a whine.

“Aw, honey.” Dallon rubbed his arm softly, trying to be comforting. God, he felt awful now. He shouldn’t have made Brendon do the show, he should’ve known he wasn’t feeling well. What kind of boyfriend was he?

“D-Dallon?” 

Dallon snapped out of his thoughts, looking back at Brendon. Brendon’s brown eyes were glistening with pained tears as he looked up at him, seeming scared and nervous,   
almost like a child. Dallon held his clammy hand, giving it a little squeeze of reassurance for him to continue.

“Can…can you hold me?” Brendon requested in a soft, shaky voice.

“Of course, baby.” Dallon would hold Brendon under any circumstance. Sure, he could potentially get sick since Brendon was probably contagious, but he didn’t give a fuck. His Brendon needed him, and by default his unborn child, so he slipped under the covers, his arms going around Brendon from behind, and pulled him to his chest.

Brendon sighed shakily, letting Dallon’s hand rest on his bump, giving it a small rub. The baby was at least relatively calm for the moment. Safe and warm inside Brendon…warm…oh God. Brendon whimpered a little, a few tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dallon asked, almost panicking when he heard the sniffles. “Is it hurting worse now?”

“D-Dallon…I-I’m so hot..what…what if I…i-if I bake the baby!?”

Dallon would’ve started laughing it Brendon hadn’t started sobbing. He rubbed his chest, soothing him softly with a hush.

“Brendon, honey, no, you won’t bake the baby,” he promised. “Your tummy’s like a special incubator. It’s always the right baby temperature in there.”

“You…r-really?”

“Really.” Dallon kissed his head. “Now get some sleep. You and the baby both need it.”

Brendon nodded, settling into the mattress (and Dallon) comfortably. He mumbled a soft “love you, Dally” before he drifted off into a deep sleep. Dallon just smiled as he held him, falling asleep after adjusting to the warmth against him. He had to reassure Brendon a few times more than the baby wasn’t going to be boiled alive (Brendon remembered the fact the kid was supposedly under water), but other than that, he made a pretty quick recover. Unfortunately, Dallon got sick a few days later, but mummy Bren took good care of him too. It prepared them well for their baby boy’s frequent sniffles, as well as the more trying chicken pox outbreak later on.

Bottom line, they lived happily ever after, in sickness and in health.


End file.
